creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Danatblair
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:147425#42|What Creepypasta character would you like to be most? page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 23:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's fine. People contribute here all the time; it's not like you need any special permission to post here. Also, I will make sure that any faulty formatting is cleaned up, so you don't really have to worry about that either. Just remember to use source mode while editing (switch from the "visual" tab to the "source" tab) to keep the formatting as clean as possible. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 01:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: again Thank you for reverting vandalism. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 20:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna a mindscrew pasta? Check the Cuil TheoryMEMJ0123 (talk) 05:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) The story was made to make you think, wonder what the fuck was going on. The reason it ended up being weird was its inspiration. I interviewed a man for it, he had been on LSD and told me the memories he had. MEMJ0123 (talk) 06:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man for the websites you like the story (Markd4547 (talk) 23:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the feedback and the honesty i agree and will take note and its lenghty response so thanks for putting the effort in agree formatting awful never good with that sort of stuff honestly wasnt meant for troll page couldnt put my story on first page so just put it up anyway to see what people think anyway thanks for response Sorry to annoy you but written next story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MAN_NEXT_STORE tell me what you think if not busy thanks Thank you for criticizing my "disease" page. That story was old, it's just that I added it on when I remembered. So thanks for telling me the problems. I will fix the climax, but I'd like to talk more about the name of the town. A named the town a fictonal name because I knew people would see through it. I don't think there's any wooded place in Nebrasca that is sealed off and has a virus that turnes people rabid. So if you can can come up with a better more believable name, that would be helpful. Because it's hard to come up with some. Anyway, thanks again, because everyone needs criticizm on their stuff. Not mean stuff though, because I would get offended. Thankyou for making that clear that you werent trying to. I sorta laughed myself when you reviled the stupidity in that. I wrote that when I was a noob at wrighting. 19:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for helping me! I gave up. I guess I can try with angus, because of the outbreak. Paranovafiles (talk) 22:01, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:54, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ok i am sorry if I spammed you, but I dont know, how do I send messages. So here is the the coarsen, wnglish version of Vergo. I hope you can correct al mistakes an I am very taut of your opinion. So lets go ;) : Hello. I' want to tell you what happened to me, a few days ago. Why? I hope you could help me. By the Way: My name is Tom. Last week on Saturday, my parents went outside. I have a little brother, but he's already gone to bed at 9.30 o clock. On Saturday! But I digress. So I am almost half lying on the sofa, switch through the programs and was just asleep before. Since my TV has a fault and the image begins to flicker on. "Oh fuck." , I was annoyed by me. When I was about to get up, the picture came back and I leaned back, sighing again, it was 10.45 clock and I was really bored. Any normal person would have just gone to bed. But luckily that was not the case with me. When I looked back at the television, I saw someone. Although at that time I did not accept that there is a human. This might sound mean, but his "face" filled the whole screen and his face was only a mask, she was white and firm. Up on the mouth, the mouth, the mask fit, so when it belonged to the skin and you could see him grinning crazy. He began to speak. "Hey, where did you say we radiate?", It asked the cameraman. His voice was distorted, but he was really..... really.... fascinating . "This video is for the time being in England and America. ", Says the cameraman. His voice was also distorted. "And how long do we need until we' re live? ," asks the thing in front of the camera. Obviously they have not noticed that they are already on the screen for about 30 seconds. I had to chuckle, as you could hear a clicking noise from the background. The cameraman has probably checked the connection, for he says next: “Oh. I think we've been live since 38 seconds. "He said. The thing stared directly into the camera. "Oh, what? How cute . ", he said and began to giggle. I wondered what a series should it be. I turned on the EPG, but I could not get the channel list. I turned on a few other channels, but it seemed as if the series was broadcast on all channels. If you think about it, series is the wrong word. Better a live stream. The thing in front of the camera began to present himself: "Hello, my name is Vergo . " The camera zoomed back so that you could see his whole person. He had a torn, black suit, black gloves and black boots. From there, it was realized that it was probably one “he” is. Over all, he was dressed as if he would go to the intervie , but had been previously beaten by a couple of thugs. He continued. "I really am sorry if I just interrupt the favorite show of someone, but I think the consequences they can get from the Internet." His tone was uplifting and I have never heard a man speak so happy. "Before I continue, I will make one small warning to all little children who see this: Go to bed, it's late. You can read or wait until it's over and then turn on the television, but the following is definitely not in your area of interest." Vergo waited about 10 seconds before he continued. I stayed on it and waited for what comes next. "Well, I hope all the children are now away from the disk." And with those words, he went to a chair. On the chair sat a man, he was unkempt and I was disgusted when I saw him. I do not know why, it was just like that. "Well, this here is sympathetic Mister James.“ , He knocks the man on the shoulder. Meanwhile, you could tell that the man was tied up and his mouth was glued with tape. "James is one of the people who love it, to hurt other people. He has 5 women raped and murdered four of them. The one survivor has psychological damage and is undergoing medical treatment. " Vergo still says in this twisted , but obviously cheerful voice. " James was already in court. But thanks to a lack of evidence, he was acquitted." I was shocked. How could this still free to run around human? Vergo tore off the tape from James mouth. "What do you want from me, you brat? “, He shouted. Since that, I noticed that Vergo compared to James was not very big. It was normal for a 14/15 years old guy. But he definitely wasn’t an adult. Vergo went out of the picture when he came back he had a kitchen knife. "Hey. What are you doing? This is not a toy! "The man shouted again. But Vergo just took the sweatshirt man's high, so that you could see his big paunch and stabbed. James screamed, but did not let loose Vergo. He directs the man quietly so that he could write in peace. I've never seen someone so calm. When he was done, could see what was on the belly: FUCKER . James cried out in pain. "You know James? ," began Vergo , "The people are divided into two categories: the talking one and the making one . " He paused, then continued. Now anger mingled in his voice and I was kind of like laughing. How could I think in such a situation only to the laughter? "I'm sure, as I have listed your criminal record, all my viewers want to punch you. But I only do things currently at you." He looked now directly into the camera. He seemed again to have caught, because he smiles so much that the Joker would have been jealous of him. "Well, dear viewers, now comes my favorite part.“ He went out of the picture and came up with a gas bottle again, which was apparently filled with anesthetic gas. I thanked all that was holy that he has not used first. Such people are to feel what the victims felt. Vergo joined the bottle and you could see how James drifted off to sleep. "This prevents gas that it moves excessively, it can but feel all the pain.” He laughed. "Which he soon can not enjoy anymore." Vergo took a knife and cut off the skin of the abdomen. When he was finished, I was fascinated by the sight. It all looked so perfectly matched and I did not want to take my eyes off of it. "So this sight is also beautiful," I heard Vergo say," But I have to harvest the organs, unfortunately. “ And he did. It looked like he would solve every single piece of a puzzle. When he had reached the liver, he said. "The liver is to detoxify there and she is very healthy." And with these words he put it on the table, while the other bodies lying around on the floor. When it was Vergo reached the hear, he said: " The heart pumps an average of 5 liters of blood through the body. When it cleared, you should watch out or there is a huge large mess." I had to laugh again and was stunned at the same time as I can find something funny. Vergo stood up and moved to the head. "The brain itself is a true delicacy. But it tastes best when it roasts in the head." Then he took the back of the head of the Dead James and ripped it off with all his might. Then he cut with his knife the meat part off, which blocked the way to the brain. When he was finished, he took the head, the liver and the heart and went out of the picture. The camera panned over and you could see him in the kitchen. He has put the heart in the oven, the liver in the pot and head into the frying pan. "Towards the end I would like to thank for the watch. Depending on demand, I will appear again or you will never see me again. I hope you enjoyed the video and we'll see you again maybe. " With these words, the screen went black. I told my parents nothing about Vergo. When I came to school on Monday, saying pretty much everyone about him and I wondered if soon a next "cooking video" will come from Vergo . So we have arrived in the current present. Maybe you can help me Vergo publicize. I, for one, am now writing since 3 hours questions, information or anything else about Vergo. I want him to come back. Why? Well,… Because I hope that I can try out a recipe from him. Thats vergo. Not Jeff the Killer or something like that. Just Vergo. Thank you for your help. Aylo Aylo (talk) 15:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC)